The Dragoon's Betrayal
by keyblader41996
Summary: Kain betrays the warriors of Cosmos. But some of them aren't going down without a fight. Rated T for Violence and a little language
1. Bartz

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic EVER! I had some help with it; my sister Shannon and I both collaborated on the idea, and she even wrote the one for her favorite character, Cecil. Anyways, since I'm a newb, and this is my first one I REALLY want to know exactly what you think! Even if you don't like it! But if you're going to flame, do it nicely, like don't cuss me out or anything cuz I don't need to see that everytime I look at this. Thanks so much if you're reading this!

* * *

Chapter 1: Bartz

"The Chaos Shrine sure is a seedy place," Bartz decided, as he meandered through.

He wrung his hands in anticipation; he wished he could keep running, just blaze by this place, but he hadn't paced himself like he should have in his race with Zidane. His breath came in short gasps as he tried to catch it, and he slowly walked through, taking in the scenery (or lack thereof).

The purple sky was blotched with grey patches and glittering black specks. It loomed over him threateningly, dangerously low, as if it would reach down and snatch him up if he stood in the wrong place at the wrong time. It made him edgy, the entire place did. Any hide-out of Chaos' is a place to avoid, isn't that what Warrior said?

Bartz was breathing more deeply as he hopped a wide gap to the center of the realm, where the floor went unsupported. He took care to keep his eyes up, and avoided looking down the dizzying height to the floor below. He scanned the area, but the grey chair at the edge of the realm held his gaze.

_"I wonder who sits there. I bet they're a jerk. Nobody who sits on a throne in a place like this is a good guy."_

He shivered as an eerie wind swept across the world.

"These aren't like the winds I know. . . "

Back where he came from, as unclear as that place was, he remembered the winds to be free and serene, the guides of wayward travelers and ships. Here they felt . . . tormented. Like the desperate struggles of many were carried on them.

He summoned his good luck charm, a feather from a chocobo he had known, but whose name he couldn't remember. It soothed him; its touch always calmed him when he was uneasy. And it truly seemed to be lucky! He'd been in _way_ too many close calls with manikins for it to be a coincidence anymore.

Bartz cast away the feather as another breeze whistled between the columns below him. Putting his finger in his mouth, he licked it and held it up to track its directed. At the same time it stopped.

"Hmm. Something weird's going on here. I better high-chocobo tail it outta here." He began to walk to the other side of the low wall that ran along the length of the shrine.

It certainly was scary, especially with nobody around.

"Hey, Zidane, wanna go look for a shop?"he asked to the open air.

"'Nah, man, I can't. I'm too busy chasing a goddess that I can't have, and a pink-haired beauty who'll never want me,'" he said, in perfect imitation of the Genome's gruff tones. He chuckled at his own wit of Zidane and continued his conversation. "What about you, Squall"

"' . . . '" He thought his Squall impression was the best.

"Alright, alright, fine. Cecil?"

"'Though I appreciate your offer, I must, regrettably, decline. However, should you need items, I am more than happy to part with a few of my potions.'"

"No, it's alright. Thanks. Kain?"

"'I shall accompany you to a Moogle, however, it is best you be prepared at all times. You never know when an enemy could appear-'"

A force like a freight train rocketed into his back and jerked him to the ground face first. He slid along the floor coughing and gasping as his breath returned to him from being knocked out of him. Kain dropped to the ground behind him and walked towards the stunned Bartz. His confused mind didn't process what happened. He sat up, dazed and disoriented and stared at Kain until his eyes focused.

"Kain! Boy, am I glad to see you! I just got attacked by something-" Kain swung the back of his lance like a bat and whacked Bartz in the chest. He fell back and rolled to a stop a few feet away, behind a section of broken wall.

_"Wha? What just. . . I can't. . ._ Kain?" He tried to clear away the stars that blinked across his vision, followed by an intense blackness. He laid there dizzily as a voice reached his ears.

"Kain!"

It was Lightning's voice. It spoke, closer to him, "Bartz, stay with us!"

Slowly, his incoherent thoughts slipped away as his consciousness left him.

"K-Kain . . . you . . . Why did you . . .?"

* * *

So. . . there it is. Leave a review if you have time!


	2. Kain and Golbez's Story

Kain and Golbez's Story

Kain walked across the castle top in the Rift. The place intrigued him deeply. How could there be crystal blue skies, and grass atop the castle, yet it still be called an abyss? He wished to know where it had gotten that name. He could see the occasional purple swirl from the traps below. He knew of the traps; they all did. He stared into the mass of purples and black as they swirled together, knowing how it sucks your life away and crushes you, but then spits you back out like a seed.

Tricky things, those traps are.

He noticed something across the span of endless sky on one of the stone platforms. A dark aura of energy swirled in the air, a pocket of crackling, fulminating bursts. Kain crouched into a Jump, feeling his muscles tense with the charge. With a swift, powerful push off the ground, he was air-borne. He quickly peaked and descended onto the platform, ever so gently touching down. He paused to look at the aura.

Suddenly, someone stepped out of it. His midnight armor caught the sun and glinted as he approached. He towered over the six foot Kain, and probably weighed three times as much, not including his armor, which he somehow hauled around all day. His booming voice echoed through the Rift as he spoke.

"Kain."

"Golbez? What business have you here? If the answer has not value, then you'd best be on your way. I've matters of my own to attend to."

"Kain," he said again, "I know of your actions against your friends and comrades. Is that truly how you attend to revive them?-"

"And who supplied that knowledge of me?" Kain interrupted.

Golbez laughed a deep, throaty, yet hearty sound. "A traitor amongst the heroes of harmony! And found by Exdeath, no less," he said, with a sweep of his hand at the mane of the other villain. "Naturally, word would travel fast. Especially when one as benevolent as Bartz was . . . incapacitated."

"Hm. Yes, I intend to have them revived, and force a new cycle, as you told me. The manikins keep coming. Soon, we will be overrun. They are different than us. Merciless. If we are indeed overrun by them, they would not allow a chance to flee. If we have any chance of facing these numbers, it will be in the next cycle, when everyone's strengths have been restored."

"You are correct about the manikins. However, I shall further enlighten you. As I have told you, this conflict is eternal. Should a warrior be felled by their foe, they are merely brought back into the next cycle, with naught but a name. They remember nothing from the previous cycle, but once again take up arms and continue the fight for their god to achieve victory-"

"I am well aware of the cycle."

"I am not referring to the cycle itself, Kain. True, it repeats, and is endless. But the re-summoning of the same warriors is determined by the means of which one succumbs to the cycle. If a warrior of Cosmos is defeated by a manikin, they will be granted eternal death, unable to return to the cycle once more."

"Hm. So if I am to save them, I am to fell them myself? To ensure they are bested by another warrior, and not a manikin?"

"There is no guarantee they will fall to the cycle, and not the manikins. It is the only way to ensure their return. More importantly, Cecil's return. And so, I have decided to aid you in your attempt to subdue Cecil."

"The others as well?-"

"Just. Cecil. What befalls the other harmony warriors is of no consequence to me. My only request is that Cecil be safe."

He started to walk away, the clink-clink of his armor sounding almost like chains.

"Golbez," Kain called out. The armored man turned to face him.

"I must depart, Kain. I will call to Cecil, and tell him to meet us where the moon's presence is strongest. There you will defeat him. My brother is smart, but naïve. He will come." Golbez lifted his hand and opened another portal. "Fare thee well, Kain." He stepped through, and it closed seamlessly behind him, leaving Kain to stare once again in to the open, blue sky.

Could he trust Golbez? He had already risked his own safety to give Kain information, betraying his own deity and allies in Chaos. What would they do to him if they found out? How could Kain be sure Golbez wasn't a double agent, feeding information to him while sharing secrets and plans with Chaos and his followers?

His words have rung true thus far. I have no reason to distrust him, he thought.

That did not mean Golbez wasn't leading him on, with plans of betrayal later. How detrimental would his loss be to Cosmos should Golbez turn on him? More importantly, how detrimental would his comrades' losses be to the goddess is Golbez was lying?

"He offered to help me keep Cecil safe. I . . . will accept his offer."

Kain began towards the Lunar Subterraine, doubt heave in his mind, and hope aching in his heart.


	3. Cecil

Chapter 3: Cecil

Cecil wandered through the Lunar Subterrain, maneuvering around all of the brown dirt pillars rising high above him.

Is brother here? He'd said to come here, Cecil thought, taking a look around.

Cecil had chased his brother's shadowy figure around the worlds all day, until Golbez told him to meet here. Why wasn't he here? Had he gotten lost?

"But why would he have chosen a place he was unfamiliar with? But then again, why wouldn't he have known this place?" It looked familiar from his memory, somewhere, he just couldn't . . . remember . . .

A sharp gust of wind across his back suddenly broke his chain of thought. He turned to see a dragon staring up at him with a forceful, unblinking red-eyed gaze. The man beneath the helm stood up from his crouch, spun his lance skillfully, and then stabbed it into the ground, causing a small cloud of dust to envelop the end. He crossed his arms, looking down upon Cecil with . . . condescendence? Cecil couldn't tell. His eyes could've proven more, perhaps, but Cecil could only rely on the wordless smirk on his face.

"Ah! Kain. It's nice to see you." He stared where Kain's eyes should be, trying to catch a glimpse of anything under the helm. He held the gaze firmly, but he could see, even from behind the helm, another pair of eyes was reading him like a book. What did Kain want with him, and why was he acting so strange? It unnerved him as he tried to scrutinize the eyes behind the helm.

After several seconds of the thick silence, Kain cocked his head slightly. "Is something wrong? Do I make you uneasy?" There was a slight mocking tone to Kain's voice. Cecil tried to mask his wariness.

"Why do you say that?"

"You were always a poor liar."

Kain grabbed his lance, and held it out, parallel to the ground, horizontal across his body. Cecil recognized a threat and shifted to Dark Knight, armor forming around his body; midnight black. His spear appeared and he stood at the ready.

"Kain, what are you . . .?"

He was surely confused. Why would Kain want to fight him? They are friends- no. They were friends. That fact changed.

He stood en garde as Kain toyed with him, standing still, lance at the ready, body as still as a tensed alligator ready to snap, expecting Cecil to lose patience and attack. Kain's chuckle slithered through Cecil's mind like a cobra.

Suddenly, he ran over and stabbed Cecil in the stomach. He pushed Cecil back, lance still protruding out of his middle, and followed with a kick square in his chest. Cecil fell, landing on his back, gasping painful, sharp breaths with his bruised and injured diaphragm. Some ribs were definitely bruised, or broken.

Cecil shifted back to Paladin, clutching his stomach and watched his white, gleaming armor turn pink, then deep red as the blood dripped from his open wound. His hair felt wet too, probable with more blood from his head hitting the ground.

He watched Kain slowly approach him and place the tip of his lance on Cecil's chest plate. Cecil took advantage of Kain's unguarded right leg, and brought his spear up. He began summoning the dark powers of his other job class while still a Paladin. His spear slowly turned black and swirled with dark energy. He held it beside Kain's leg, and, with the remaining strength the darkness gave him, pulled his arm back and drove it into Kain's leg.

Kain's leg crumpled as he cried out, and he scratched Cecil's neck all the way to his chin as he moved his lance to stab it into the ground to keep himself standing. Cecil rolled out to the side, running on adrenaline now, and shifted to Dark Knight once more.

Kain looked down at his leg, darkness still encasing his wound. He looked back up at Cecil smirking. He picked up his lance but something made him falter. Cecil followed his gaze to see the dark-armored man with whom he shared Lunarian blood, and who he came to meet; Golbez. His brother.

Cecil looked back to Kain, who had pulled his arm back to attack again. Just as Kain's lance propelled towards Cecil's forehead it stopped, and fell at Cecil's feet. He turned to see Golbez's hand up, with a small aura of magic in his palm. It dissipated, and Golbez lowered his hand.

"This was not our agreement, Kain."

"Agreement?! Brother, what are you speaking of? You turn Kain against me once more?!" he cried. The words left his lips and he fell to one knee, conscious again of his wounds. He pressed a hand to his abdomen; the very motion wracked his body with pain. He tensed, which only made his chest pain him further. He gasped, and looked down at his white, brilliant armor, now streaked with red from drops of blood.

"Killing him was not the task I assigned you," said Golbez. "I merely tasked you with ensuring his safety for the next cycle. Tend to your wounds, and pursue the Onion Knight."

"But what about-"

"I shall take him to rest with Bartz."

"B-Bartz . . .?" Cecil asked, his voice growing weaker as he struggled to stay conscious. "What have you . . . done . . . w-with . . ." Cecil fell, the task of holding himself on one knee too much for him to bear. "B-brother . . ."

"My apologies. When I caught word of Kain's plans, I wished to aid him in ensuring your safety. You must go on, to the next cycle, and put an end to this eternal conflict. So long . . . brother."

Black filled Cecil's vision, and Golbez's words resonated through his mind as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

So this is Shannon's. Thanks, everyone.


	4. Onion Knight

Chapter 4: Onion Knight

The Onion Knight slowly trudged through the Cornelia Plains, exasperated by the sever lack of REAL enemies he could fight.

_"Fakes, fakes, fakes, every one of those manikins! Lemme fight a REAL Chaos goon! I'll show 'em who's boss,"_ he thought as he walked along a tall outcropping of rock.

_"Well, ok, maybe not that big, black-armored man," _he finally decided. _"The mage. I'd fight anyone but that large, voice-like-I-just-gargled-marbles-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by a manikin of none other than Golbez, prowling ahead. The Knight kept to the shadows of the rock, and waited until the manikin passed.

_-scary, faceless guy,"_ he finished, once the manikin floated off. " . . . Not even a warrior of Cosmos that I can talk to."

Just then, a rustling and footsteps were heard behind him. He spun quickly, and summoned his sword.

"Who's there?!" he yelled. No response. _"Ha! They're probably too scared of me! They should be! I'd put them in their place-"_ More rustling. "You want a piece of this? Come on!" He slashed his sword at the open air. Still, silence answered.

_"I know! I'll outsmart him with my sharp wit and keen mind!"_

He started walking again, listening for the footsteps, which were quicker behind him. When he was sure they were ten feet away, he spun and dove on his pursuer. He pressed the tip of his sword to the assailant's throat.

"AHA! NOW I got you, . . . Zidane?" he asked as he looked upon the face of his follower. "Oh. It's just you."

"Don't look so happy to see me!" Zidane gently pushed the Onion Knight's sword aside, away from his throat.

"What are you doing?" he asked, climbing off Zidane.

"Oh, y'know, thieving, conniving, being great; the usual for a stud such as myself. And yourself?"

"No, I mean why are you following me like a creep?"

"I was in the neighborhood. Saw you walking around. Saw your unprotected Gil purse. Saw an opportunity-"

"Go away."

"Awww, don't say that! I was just kidding," Zidane put his arm around Onion Knight's shoulders. "Besides, what would your 'big brother' say if I left you all alone and unprotected-"

"He's not my brother! And I can handle myself!" He stepped out from under Zidane's arm.

"Ha! NOW you're excited! Anyway, I gotta go to Ulty's castle. Wanna come?" Zidane asked, using the term the Cosmos warriors came up with to verbally abuse Ultimecia.

Ultimecia. She was another the Onion Knight avoided if he could. What if she showed up?

"No thanks. I'm fine here." Besides, he could take care of himself.

"Alright. See ya later!" Zidane took off, his tail bouncing with his step behind him. Quickly, the Knight checked for his Gil purse. Still fastened to his side where he left it. He clenched his fists.

"_One of these days, that tail's getting cut off._ Time to keep moving."

He made it to the entrance to the Elven Snowfields, but hesitated when he heard another sound behind him.

"Zidane! I thought I told you to-" Kain landed his Jump, planting his feet into the small of the Knight's back, and slamming him face-down into the ground. Onion lay there, gasping and sputtering to regain the breath that was knocked out of him. He looked up into the face of the purple dragon that stared down at him.

"K-KAIN?!" he said between gasps of breath. Kain stared down at the Knight with an emotionless gaze; the dragon on his helm glared down with the same cold apathy.

"Forgive me."

The Knight tried to roll from underneath Kain, but he pressed his foot firmly into the boy's back, holding him in place. Onion stared out of the corner of his eye at the lance as it Kain lifted it and slammed it down. He wriggled at the last second, avoiding Kain's strike. He desperately tried to free himself from under Kain's foot, his attempts growing more and more frenzied with each passing second. He felt Kain tense for another attack.

The Knight rarely ever screamed for help. Screaming was a sign of fear, of defeat. But feeling so vulnerable, so defenseless . . . he cried out with desperation the first name that came to him.

"VAAN-"

His cry was cut short by a sharp, searing pain across the back of his neck. His vision went immediately black. The cry echoed across the open fields, not to be heard.

* * *

This one, I think, is the best one I've written. Anyway, leave a review if you have the time.


	5. Firion

Chapter 5: Firion

Firion fell to one knee atop the Rift's tallest structure, his body weak from relentless abuse; courtesy of the manikins. Three were still before him, a copy of Squall, the Cloud of Darkness, and Tifa, all staring at him with their empty, lifeless eyes.

He and Cecil had managed perfectly together; between the two of them sustaining little more than a scratch after dispatching hundreds of these imposters. But as soon as Cecil left to meet Golbez, the hordes began swarming, five, six at a time, and Firion had had difficulty handling them. From his knees he pulled his bow off his shoulder and notched three arrows, fanning them evenly across his horizontal bow to take out all three manikins at once. He drew quickly, straining his fatigued muscles, as the Cloud of Darkness replica raised a snake to finish him off. Before his arrows flew, a dark figure dropped from the sky, piercing the Cloud of Darkness clone with his lance, and sending the other two flying with the shockwave of his Jump.

Relief washed over Firion. He dropped his bow.

Thank Cosmos, he thought, a friend . . .

He looked up, but couldn't focus on the man before him. Only when the man spoke did Firion recognize who had come to his aid.

"My friend, are you alright?" he asked, while he looked around for traces of more manikins.

"Kain? . . ." Firion said distantly, struggling to stay upright.

"Here." Kain tossed a potion on Firion, splashing the healing liquid across his fallen comrade.

The green, healing light enveloped his body, followed by an energizing tingle. He could feel his sore, tense muscles loosen, his cuts and scrapes covering with new flesh. He wished the rejuvenating feeling would last forever, but after mere moments, it faded, along with the light.

"Th-thank you," Firion sighed when the potion had done its job.

"Of course. Come, we must be going. If we stay here too long, they will swarm again."

Firion stood and returned his bow to his shoulder. Kain crouched, ready to Jump down off the tower.

"Wait!" cried Firion. Kain slowly diffused his Jump and straightened, facing him. "Have you seen Cecil?"

The question seemed to make Kain uncomfortable. He looked from Firion out towards the bright blue sky that surrounded the Rift. Firion added, "I was traveling with him earlier, but Golbez kept appearing to him, prompting him to follow, and follow alone. He obliged, of course, despite my warnings. It's been a while, and I haven't seen him since."

Kain remained silent; his gaze never leaving the open sky. The only movement Firion sensed from him was his chest rising and falling with his breath. "Kain?"

"Yes. Yes, I've seen Cecil. Come, I shall take you to him." He crouched again, jumping to the level below.

Firion took several steps back, and ran to the edge of the platform. Jumping off the edge, he free-fell 30 or so feet, he judged, before he flipped in mid-air and landed in the grass below in a tumble. He nodded to Kain, who turned and began jogging towards the edge of the realm, with Firion in tow.

*Some time later*

The pair reached the edge of the Crystal World; the soft, orange shine of the place could be seen for miles off. They walked along the main platform, when Kain stopped unexpectedly.

"Firion, you go on ahead without me."

"What's the matter, Kain?"

"I feel an enemy's presence behind us. We'll be in poor shape if we're surrounded."

"Understood. Leave the front to me."

"Very well. I am counting on you."

Kain fell back while Firion walked to the edge of the far platform. He scouted the edges of the realm for any manikins. When none appeared for several seconds, he climbed the smooth crystal back to the center platform as he waited for Kain to catch up.

Suddenly he sensed an attacker behind him, and he dodged forward instinctually. He dropped to the ready, staring down his attacker until he realized who attacked him.

"What?! Kain?!" he cried, bewildered by Kain's sudden hostility. "Kain, what are you doing?" he yelled.

"Firion, I'm sorry." He charged.

Firion pulled his bow from his shoulder and drew, a Straight Arrow materializing on the string as he pulled it taut. He fired, the arrow piercing Kain's right shoulder. But he barely broke stride, continuing his fierce approach. He swung his lance, catching Firion's right shoulder with the blow and spinning him. He followed with a swift kick to Firion's lower back, sending him tumbling forward. He somersaulted to his feet and spun quickly, with another Straight Arrow drawn.

But Kain wasn't in front of him. He looked up, eyes widening in alarm as he threw himself to the side. Kain's large purple frame landed a Jump where he had been standing not moments ago. He lifted his bow and released; the Straight Arrow pierced Kain's abdomen and sent him sprawling on his back, so forcefully that he flipped head-over-heels as he slid towards the narrowing crystal ledge.

Kain vaulted to his feet, called wind to his lance, and sent a tunnel of air spiraling towards Firion. He blocked the Cyclone easily, but failed to see the tip of Kain's lance dashing towards him. He thrust before Firion had the chance to evade, forcing him to block with his bow. Kain held the block and pressed; Firion struggled under the strength of Kain's weight on his defense. He pushed aside Kain's lance and threw a heavy shoulder into the solid man, gritting his teeth and wincing from the impact on his wounded shoulder.

Kain staggered back and stared at the master of weapons before him. Firion noticed the touches of anger that began to appear in Kain's body language. His grip was tightened around his lance, the frown on his lips more defined under his helmet.

He probably didn't expect me to fight back like this, thought Firion. He wasn't expecting me to be such a hassle!

He watched as Kain idly touched a hand to his stomach, where his Straight Arrow had hit earlier, the blood on his hand a testament to how he had underestimated the swordsman before him.

"How dare you!" Firion yelled, jumping to his defensive stance. "You're taking out your own ally!" Letting the sting of betrayal in his heart augment his voice, he added more strongly, "How many others have you struck down?! I ex-PECTED this kind of thing from Chaos and his cohorts, not a fellow hero of HARMONY!"

Kain faltered. Obviously Firion's words had struck a chord. He noticed the pause and removed his staff from his belt. He quickly cast a blizzard at Kain. The weak spell was easily blocked by the Dragoon, but it left him unprepared for the thunder that struck him from above and slammed him to the ground.

Even after the spell disappeared, Kain's body continued to arch and clench from the electric current rocketing through his body. He struggled to his feet, jerking as sparks jumped across his chest plate and down his arms. He gripped his lance with weak, shaking hands, slowly picking it up.

Firion slid his spear from his back, using the momentum to spin it around himself, the force drawing Kain towards him. Kain hopped back; his still- weak legs nearly gave out when he landed. He thrust his lance into the path of Firion's spear, and both winced when the two weapons collided. Firion's spear left his hand and fell to the grey crystal below. Kain managed to hold onto his lance, however and drove it towards Firion.

The high Spiral Blow was blocked with his shield. He pressed against Kain, and kicked Kain's knee. Kain held the block as his leg collapses, and he dropped to one knee.

Taking advantage of Kain's faltering defense, Firion reached across his body and unsheathed his sword, slicing Kain's chest with a quick draw across his body. He angled his sword upwards and drove it into Kain's left side, the point digging a few inches under his ribs. He pushed Kain's lance away to grip his sword with two hands, his foot he braced on Kain's injured side, just below where his sword stuck Kain. He kicked him off the end of his blade and pushed him back.

Kain sucked in a breath as he hit the cold crystal floor. Firion stood at the ready as Kain lay there, his breathing increasingly labored. He watched Kain press a hand to his side, watched the blood leak through his fingers and begin to pool around him. A weak cough came from the injured man. His lips twisted into a sneer of pure agony. More blood on the orange crystal.

Did I . . . should I have . . . I didn't mean . . ., he thought as he watched Kain struggle. He . . . he attacked me, but. . .

Suddenly, a bright glow surrounded Kain. Firion started and jumped back to the ready, any traces of doubt trumped with Kain's new strength. When the flash faded, Kain was on his feet, his major wounds slowly healing, his white and blue Holy armor glistening more brilliantly than the tangerine around them. Even his lance had transformed to one of bright crystal, the shine alone dauntingly perfect.

"Dragon's gift to me!"

Kain turned his gaze to Firion, and he nearly recoiled from the harshness of it. Those eyes . . . he had never seen Kain's eyes before, let alone the brilliant sky blue pair before him. They seemed to pierce his soul, holding him in place, the coldness of the gaze freezing him to his core. He hastily executed his specialty attack, Lord of Arms, desperate to break the apathetic stare. His spear returned to him from where it had been dropped as he threw all his weapons up in a line.

Kain calmly, safely stepped back as he watched Firion's weapons slam into the ground inches in front of him. He barely took another breath before Firion tensed again, and frantically began another attempt to connect Lord of Arms.

A smirk played at the corner of Kain's lips when Firion's attack fell dramatically off-line.

"Hm. You grow desperate, Firion." He took a step forward.

Firion took a step back.

Kain Jumped quickly; his newfound strength and added speed gave him an edge on the weary Firion.

He dodged too late. As Kain came down, his lance pierced Firion's right thigh as he tried to hop back. The pain was instantaneous. A fire roared through his leg, shooting down his knee, into his calf, and to his toes. His leg could no longer support his weight and gave out, and he fell to one knee, the fire shooting down again as his knee hit the ground.

Kain Jumped again, reaching down to snatch Firion's knife as he charged it. He pushed off from the ground, dragging the blade of Firion's own knife up the length of Firion's torso when he propelled himself into the air. Fresh blood immediately welled in the new, jagged cut along his side. His hand went to his wound with a gasp and Kain dropped, hurling his lance down at the shocked Firion. He kept his right hand pressed to his side as his Shield Block barrier glowed fortifully in front of him. The crystalline lance broke through the barrier, stabbing his unguarded shoulder; just below his collarbone.

He felt muscle and sinew tear and rip as the freezing crystal's tip gouged through his armor and skin. His arm dangled uselessly at his side as he gripped the handle of the lance. His teeth gnashed together as he pulled, trying to pry the crystal from his shoulder.

Kain touched down in front of him and wrapped a crushing hand around his throat, cutting off his airways. He let go of Kain's lance and clutched his wrist, desperately struggling to break Kain's powerful grip. He battled and thrashed, but Kain's grip increasingly tightened with each attempt to break free.

Kain grabbed the shaft of his lance and twisted it sharply before ripping it from Firion's marred shoulder.

Through clenched teeth, Firion inhaled sharply with the crippling, bitter, agonizing pang shot down his arm, followed by a dreaded numbness that spread to his fingertips like frostbite.

Kain tossed the liegeman away effortlessly, throwing him over the edge of the crystal platform, down to the dirt ledges below.

He hit hard; the impact jarred his entire frame and tore the breath from his lungs. He lay, gasping for breath, choking on air as it filled his searing lungs. The white aura around Kain faded. His unmerciful gaze returned to the depths of his dragon helm. The blue and white armor melted away to deep violet, and his lance shed the pure crystal, the vibrant glow dimming into the dull shine of dark metal. He Jumped down and stood over Firion, with a frown creasing his lips, as if in pity.

Firion summoned what precious energy he had left, and struggled to get to his knees. He could only cradle his ravaged shoulder, and every move he made scoured his side with razor sharp talons. Blood still dripped freely from the gaping, uneven gash, splattering the sable dirt with patches of crimson. He felt the pressure of Kain's foot on the small of his back, pressing him back in to the soft ground.

Every last ounce of strength finally gave way as he fell back to the earth.

Exhausted. Utterly helpless. Betrayed.

The betrayal hurt worse than any of his wounds.

"Kain. But why?" He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. The darkness was comforting. He lost himself in it; only fragments of Kain's voice reached his ears in the void silence.

"Firion . . . –give me . . . hope mu . . . on . . . ext battle . . ."

* * *

Hey again! This one was REALLY tough to write. I'm. . . not too proud of this one. Still, lemme know what YOU think! R&R if you please!


	6. Squall

Chapter 6: Squall

[The Land of Discord. It's not even HALF as threatening as Cosmos said. I don't even know why she TRIED to warn us in the first place. Not like anything's too much for me to handle . . .]

Squall circled the Mirage Sandsea, almost BEGGING for an enemy, let alone a challenge. How hard was it to find an opponent out here? Nothing was too tough, not for him, anyway. He could fight well. All the others, who knew how long they'd last?

[Come on, SOMETHING show up! . . .]

Suddenly, a Dragoon completed his Jump in front of Squall. He summoned his gunblade to his shoulder, expecting a manikin, until he realized who it was. He lowered his gunblade. [What's HE doing here?]

"Squall, is there a reason as to why you're by yourself, in a place like this?"

"What do you care? I like being along." [Who's he to tell me where I should and shouldn't go, and who to go with. What's it to him if I'm by myself?]

"No matter. I shall accompany you back to Order's Sanctuary, if you wish-"

"No. I PREFER to be ALONE." [Why do you THINK I'm THIS far from Sanctuary in the first place? With NO ONE around me?!]

"I insist. I'll not be a nuisance." [Too late for that.] "Besides, having a friend to watch your back can come in handy, if you're ever in trouble."

"I already told you NO." [What's this guy's problem? Can't he just accept no?]

"I plan not to be an escort, merely someone of assistance. Shall I at least assist you to your destination? It would be beneficial to us both.

Squall was already annoyed with Kain. This was EXACTLY what he tried to avoid by going on his own. Not to mention the fact that Kain was by himself too.

"If I let you follow me, will you stop talking?"

"Hm . . . I suppose I could. If that is all you require of me."

[Finally. At least he'll shut up.]

"Lead the way."

They embarked across the Sandsea, scouting for manikins. The area seemed clear, but the high-rising dunes occasionally hid a manikin beneath their crests.

"Squall, how about we split up? You check the east wall, and I shall scout the west end. We shall reconvene in the center."

Squall simply replied with a terse nod.

[FINALLY. That's what I wanted all along.] He began his manikin hunt along the eastern border of the Sandsea, all the while keeping Kain in his peripheral. [Something's not right here. Since when does he care bout my safety? Last time I checked, he went off on his own too after Cosmos gave us her power. Doesn't he have OTHER things to worry about? I haven't even told him where I'm heading.]

He looked back to Kain, only to see the spread of the tan dunes. [Great. NOW where'd he go?] "Kain?" he yelled to open air, his voice echoing off the mountainous rock enclosing him. Now he's gotta LOOK for Kain. Perfect. He trekked across the wasteland, his shoes sinking into the fine sand with each step.

[He's probably lying in the dunes somewhere, unconscious. Great. One more person to worry about.] "Watch, I'M gonna have to carry him back-"

A voice behind Squall made him spin around, and he was immediately caught in a tunnel of sand and wind. He shielded his face from the stinging sand as it blew around him.

"On the contrary, you will be the one in need of carrying."

Squall shouldered his gunblade. [What's WRONG with this guy?]

Squall narrowed his eyes in the deafening silence that surrounded them. Kain's lips curled into a frown, and he spun his lance into his defensive stance.

Squall ran in with a slash. Kain dodged back in one hop and faced Squall again; this time the smirk was gone, replaced by cold determination.

[Good. He better get ready. I'm not going down that easily.] "What are you doing? What do you even want?" he asked Kain.

"Merely a chance and nothing more." Kain charged at Squall and thrust at him. Squall parried, pushing aside Kain's lance and slashing upwards. Kain stepped back, the blade swiping inches from his chest. Squall held up his hand, and his fingertips tingled with pulsing heat with the fire magic that sprang from his palms. As they careened towards Kain Squall ran at Khim, gunblade poised, ready to attack. Kain tried to dodge but slipped from the give of the sand and Squall swung, leaving a deep gash from Kain's stomach to his shoulder. Kain fell back as blood immediately welled up and dripped from the armor, staining the disturbed sand. He struggled to his feet and edged for his lance while Squall replaced his gunblade to his shoulder.

"You're either my enemy, or you're not," he flourished his gunblade and slashed at the air in an x. "And I don't go easy on enemies."

As Squall approached, Kain grabbed his lance and swung. Squall parried just in time, and Kain pressed against him, both losing ground under the shifting sands. Squall held the block and summoned a blizzard mine, shooting it into Kain's stomach. Kain recoiled, trying to stay on his feet and Squall pushed him back. Kain fought through the shocks and thrust in a Dragon's Fang.

The stab nailed Squall in the stomach, and he flew back and hit the soft sand. He gritted his teeth against the burning sand that clung to the sticky, warm blood seeping from his fresh wound. He slowly stood and pressed a hand to his sand-seared wound until Kain ran in again.

Squall spun in the mushy sand as red charges appeared around him in a Fated Circle. They exploded, disorienting Kain as he jumped and sped towards him in a Rough Divide. The edge of his gunblade dug into Kain's side with the dash, and Squall ripped it out in a two-handed slash as he touched down.

Kain landed heavily behind him. But still he struggled, and pushed himself to his feet, a hand clamped to his side as he grimaced, teeth clenched.

[This guy doesn't know when to give up.]

Kain nearly collapsed again, and he stabbed his lance into the ground for leverage.

[He's finished.]

Squall ran several steps towards Kain, gunblade raised. He brought his gunblade down to cut down his opponent. Kain crouched into eh sand and, directing his Jump straight at Squall, plowed into his stomach. He carried Squall several feet before slashing him to the ground. He touched down next to Squall and swung again at his face. He turned his head at the last second, and the tip of Kain's lance grazed the bridge of his nose to his forehead; the scar that already rested there ripped and tore beneath the cold tip.

The cut burned and warm blood gushed from the fresh laceration. That scar . . . he could barely remember where it came from, how he got it. But feeling the blood down his face, the familiar sting on his forehead . . . it called upon a hidden fury within Squall, burning through him like wildfire. He gripped his gunblade tighter and blocked Kain's swing, leaving him staggering. He lifted his gunblade over his head, the blade glowing so brightly of red and white it was momentarily blinding. He slammed the Blasting Zone down on Kain, engulfing him in the white hot power.

Kain dodged, narrowly missing the blade as it sparked with energy next to him. Squall raised his hand for thunder magic, but Kain pushed the tip of his lance through Squall's hand, piercing his palm. He pulled away and swung at Squall's other hand, hitting his gunblade away to the sand. He grabbed the collar of Squall's jacket and lifted him up into the air, and, Jumping after him, used a lace barrage, a flurry of quick jabs that punctured his chest like a swarm of attacking bees. The final jolt sent Squall flying through the air.

He twisted, facing Kain, and used his injured hand to cast fire. He felt the familiar heat of the magic in his hand until it reached his palms; the gentle warmth melted into a blistering inferno as the spell backfired and scorched his stabbed hand. He fell to the sand, grimacing from the pain that rocketed through him. His hand stung when he pressed it to the sand to push himself to his hands and knees. He slipped, nearly falling again from the give of the sand. He slowly picked up his gunblade, and staggered to his feet and to a run dragging his gunblade through the sand, in a dead sprint at Kain. He hefted his gunblade over his head and slashed.

Kain easily side-stepped the swing and put his lance in Squall's path, halting his momentum. He stepped behind Squall, wrenching his lance tight into his throat. Squall's gasp was cut short as his breath caught in his throat. He was pulled up on his toes as Kain's lance shaft dug harder into his windpipe. He tried to cry out, to scream, to make ANY noise, but no sound escaped his constricted airways as he pushed against the lance. His shoes slid in the fine sand as he struggled harder and harder to suck in a breath. Each time, the lance pushed harder in to his throat, until it cut off his air supply completely. Black splotched precariously in his vision. He blinked dizzily, throwing weak elbows into Kain's injured stomach. He let go of his gunblade and tried to reach back to Kain, but he couldn't pry the cold lance from his windpipe. The black patches fused together in front of his eyes, casting an ominous shadow over his sight. He slumped, and Kain released Squall as he crumpled, unconscious, into the sand.

* * *

Personally, this one was my favorite ending, but in my opinion, my fight scene SUCKS! I'm really not too proud of this one. . . Leave me a review if you can!


	7. Zidane

Chapter 7: Zidane

Zidane knew he was approaching Ultimecia's castle. He could hear the enormous clanking gears ringing the distance of the Mirage Sandsea from it. He could also see the spiral ramp ascending through to the top, suspended in mid-air with no supports. He always wondered how it could stay like that. He assumed it was just the work of the witch herself. How did she even have TIME to do anything like that? Well, I guess she IS the witch of time. That must come in handy when one has a busy schedule.

Typically, though, the witch's schedule went like this: When she wasn't trying to mop the floor with everyone around her, she was usually SCHEMING about mopping the floor with everyone around her. Either that or she was making someone on either side of the conflict bleed. Zidane and Bartz loved making fun of her, saying things like she was too old to be wearing a dress like that. Or that if she tries too hard to compress time she'd break a hip.

Either way, Zidane hadn't seen her there the last time he'd passed trough, so what's another time? Not that he'd WANT to see her. He'd never WILLINGLY fight a lady, even if she WERE psychotic and about 6,000 years old.

He entered, listening to intently for the witch's cackle to ring throughout the castle tower. She was always with that purple and yellow guy with the make-up on. Where was that lummox?

I wonder where she is. I could take her if she showed up. She's a lot slower than she even looks, he thought.

He laughed to himself, amused by his comment. As he approached the spiral, he looked up, a flurry of movement catching his eye. It looked tattered, and purple. He recognized it as the tails of Kain's armor. Confirmation came when he saw the tip of the Dragoon's lance peek over the top ledge.

Haha! Maybe I could scare him if I was REAL quiet.

He lightly hopped to the platform in the center, and then began slowly ascending the wooden ramp, careful to avoid the holes without a sound. He made it to the top and jumped across.

"BOO!" he cried, trying to see Kain's scared reaction.

He was unphased. "Zidane, if you wish to startle me, you must try a lot harder. I am not a gullible man."

"Yeah, yeah, I got that." He tried starting up some conversation to fill the awkward silence. "So . . . what'cha doin' here? That old hag might see you if you stand around here long enough."

"I am minding myself. And you?"

"Just mindin' myself. Bartz and I are racing to see who can run faster around every world. As far as I know, I haven't seen hide or hair of him! I must be SOOO far ahead!"

"I see."

"So . . . you got a plan yet?"

"A plan?"

"Yeah! To manifest your crystal! They must be pretty valuable, judging by everyone's mad dash to get them. Personally, not a big fan of doing work. Maybe someone'll leave theirs laying around . . . unprotected . . . " he uttered out of the corner of his mouth " . . . like Tifa's chest . . ."

"What?!" Kain wondered if what he heard wasn't what he THOUGHT he heard.

"Nothing. So, did you FIND a crystal yet? Or a clue?"

"I don't believe that is how they work, Zidane. But no. I've been . . . taking my time. Occupying myself elsewhere. On top of that, manikins have been getting in the way quite frequently. You'd best move along."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I never really did like this place a lot," He jumped back over to the spiral, wrapping his tail around the crooked metal bar and hanging down. He watched his feet dangle freely over the edge. "Buuuuuuut I like talking, and so far you and Onion are the only people I ran into, so I'll stay a little."

Kain watched the Genome's legs swing back and forth as Zidane stared down, curiously admiring the swirling grey abyss below.

Only when he noticed movement to his right did he look up to see Kain's lance coming fast for his face. He summoned his daggers and let his tail slip off the rail. He plummeted to the platform below, past the coils of rotted wood and rusted metal to the hard stone below. He got up, massaging the tip of his tail.

Damn! Right on my favorite appendage! Well, my SECOND favorite. Next to my-

Kain Jumped from his perch, down to the platform where Zidane stood.

"What the HELL, Kain?!" He spun his blades and put them behind him. He dashed forward. Kain stabbed down at Zidane, but the spry Genome leapt down to the lower level of the middle platform. Kain flipped off the ledge and thrust in a powerful Sky Rave, but Zidane again effortlessly rolled backwards, using the back flip to dash forward right into Kain's stomach. He vaulted into the air, spiraling upwards and cutting Kain, finally tossing him away to another platform. He turned and leapt to a pillar in the corner, scaling it to the top.

"Ha! Come on and get me," he taunted, sitting on the pillar, staring intently down at Kain.

Kain chuckled lightly, then jumped to the pillar himself and began running vertically up the side. Zidane stood and dove off the pillar, falling upside down to Kain. He swung one of his daggers, but was blocked as Kain held his lance over his head. Zidane swung his other blade, but Kain Jumped off the pillar into Zidane's stomach. The Jump drove the two into a wall across the wide room.

Zidane's curse was cut short by the breath leaving him in a whoosh when his back slammed into the wall. Kain pulled away and let himself freefall to the bottom of the center coil.

Zidane tasted blood and realized he bit his lip. Growling softly, he fell to the geared platform and looked down at his wound. Dammit. It hurt like hell. The bastard actually STABBED him. Kain Jumped to land on the same platform, smirking as he spun his lance. Zidane chuckled and decided to let him have it a little.

"Wow! You actually hurt me! I'm surprised. You run as slow as Exdeath!"

Kain responded with a Dragon's Fang, but Zidane effortlessly hopped above it and touched back down. "My turn!" He gathered his blades together and summoned a Tidal Flame.

That should slow him down.

Kain easily dodged it, but it instantly swirled around towards Kain's back. He began spinning his lance, and was cut off by the swirling flame hitting him square in the back. Zidane took advantage of Kain's stagger to run past him and climb the wall to the tallest platform where he was before. He looked down, seeing Kain on the middle column now, contemplating his next move. Zidane spun his blades, watching Kain begin his ascend. Zidane took a step back then leaped off the pillar flying towards Kain. As they approached one another, Zidane prepared a powerful Free Energy aimed right at Kain's chest. He missed with Kain's back flip, and Kain pulled his lance up in a spiral motion.

"Engrave." He caught Zidane in the middle, dragging him all the way to the top. He finished with a final stab to his back, sending Zidane straight into the purple traps.

He felt the pressure closing in on him. He got the sensation of falling as Kain disappeared from view. Next thing he knew, everything went black, and he was on the floor of the top platform. Kain bounded across the ledges and stood over him. He pressed his lance tip to Zidane's chest.

"Y-you . . . son of a bitch . . . "

"Zidane, I beg your forgiveness." He flipped his lance and whacked Zidane in the temple with the butt-end of his lance. He was unconscious instantly.

* * *

Bum-Ba-Da-DUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! My first one EVER, DONE! Thanks to whoever read this. Though as I post this, it's been a whoping grand total of NOone yet! But if you are one of the few, lemme know what you thought!


End file.
